Saved
by SweetSoul3155
Summary: (I'm going to reconstruct this so it's more spread out and nice hopefully. Nov. 10th 2012)


_**(Again, I don't own these Characters, thought I wish I did.)**

* * *

_

'_We finally got him!'_ Ino Yamanaka thought triumphantly. Sasuke Uchiha was in a secret room in the Ambu base. She and her father were on their way to see if they can do anything to help him in his mind.

As they entered the room, they saw Sasuke strapped to a chair, many chains, maiden's hair, and chakra sealers where on said man. Nodding to the Ambu Deer, they sat on chairs nearby him and got into position. Sasuke weakly glares at them, burning rage in his eyes. At once, they started the hand seals and both thought, (**Hidden Jutsu: Mind Invasion)**! And both their minds hurled themselves into the young Uchiha's skull. Groaning, his head dropped.

Jutsu success.

* * *

**~:Inside Sasuke's Mind:~**

_Ino and her father, Inochi, look around his mind room and notice many things immediately. One was of a younger Sasuke, crying in the corner of his mind, the concrete walls all cracked and abused. Bad lighting, and near a steel door in the back, older versions of the Sasuke now were scattered across the room, turned to them and smirked. "We'll, it seems we have guests." One said. Another Called, "Can they tell who are truths? And who are lies?" They all cross their arms and stare at the two Yamanaka's. Ino eyed the steel door in the back, noticing they were semi protecting it, and the smaller Sasuke crying even harder. _

_She turns to the young version, and asks, "Hey, little Sasuke, can you tell me what's behind that door?" He cries harder, and barely gets the word, "H-hu-ho-hope-e!" And their eye widen. "Please!" he cries, clutching Ino, "Get it back to me, I haven't felt it in so long!" They immediately turn around and charge through the huge crowd of Uchiha clones. _'This could save him!'_ Ino's mind cries as she ducks under the arms of a replica. They dodged all their grabs and reach the huge door. Gripping the handle, Ino wretches it open and sees something that shocks her terribly. Inside at the end of a small, dark hallway, hung a younger version of Sakura Haruno, wrapped up in chains and snakes, suspended from the ground._

_She was Sasuke's hope._

_Turning back to her dad she quickly says, "Keep this door open and the others out, I'll free her!" Ino ran to the chained girl as Inochi began the fight against Sasuke's mind. As she reaches her, she looks up and you can see the relief on her face as she struggles against the chains. "You've got to hurry! _I need to get to him_!" Nodding once, Ino began tearing the snakes and chains to bits. As she does this her father yells back, "Hurry Ino! I can't do this for long!" Grunting, she hurried her pace as the young Haruno Hope helped. When she was finally free, they ran as fast as they can down the hall, as soon as the young Hope hit the door's arch, she transformed into the older version they all knew and loved. _

_The room instantaneously morphed. The most of the cracks disappeared, the light became bright again, and something dragged all but the crying Sasuke who now became older, and another one of the clones through the metal door. The one Sasuke clone that was left smiled and changed into a big picture of Sasuke's family, hanging on the wall._

_Their eyes turn to Sakura, Hope, as she leaned down to him in the slightly gray corner. As she touches him, he looks up, and his crying ended. He lunges at her, laughing and instead shed a few tears of happiness and twirled her around. He stopped the motion and hugged her tightly, he looks at them, full-blown grinning and uttered a very sincere, "Thank you," Hope looks at them with her Greener than green eyes and also says, "Thank you, for bringing me back to him," Nodding, they leave the now changed Uchiha's mind._

**~:Outside Sasuke's Mind:~**

**

* * *

**

Ambu Deer looks on worriedly, _'Troublesome, they are taking longer than expected_.' When suddenly their bodies move again, looking up to see the now ex-traitor lifting up his head. His eyes open, and a smile crosses his face, He looks up and glances at all of them again, and asks, "Where's Sakura?" Grinning, Ino answers, "I'll get her now, do you promise to be good and stay in here if we take off the chains and seals?" Nodding seriously, Father and daughter began to undue the restraints when Deer cut in questioning a bit freaked out, "Are you sure he's not lying?" Sharing a glace with her father, she replies, "Not anymore he is," Sighing a 'Troublesome' he poofs off to go get Sakura.

When the last of the chains fell, Deer appeared with a uniquely pink haired girl whose eyes widen at the site in front of her. His arms open, the smile growing softer, smaller, he whispers, "Hi, Sakura." Almost instantly, she rushes into his arms, crying over and over, "Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke," Enveloped in each others embrace, a lone tear escapes the sole Uchiha's eye, as he nestles into the pinkette's hair, inhaling her very being. "Your back," She chokes out, crying very intensely, Sasuke pulls back and shakes his head no, and replies,

"I'm _home_."

**Like I've said in the poem I published 'Back at the beginning' this is all for my new faith in SasuSaku.**


End file.
